A New Life
by hulagal13
Summary: This story is an alternate universe. What would happen if Harry never stayed at the Dursley's for more than a couple weeks? What would his life turn out to be? New life/New family/Some Weasley Bashing DarkHarry HP/DG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Whoa!" the being said. "Did you feel that?" "Yeah" said the other being. These two magical beings just felt a huge wave of magical energy coming from this ordinary muggle town. This male and female couple was just roaming around London when they felt this wave of energy. This energy they felt was coming from a house down the street.

The couple quickly walked to the house at the end of the street. When they saw the house they could describe it in two words ugly and uptight. The address of the house was Number 4 Pivot Drive. Corinna looked over at her husband Apollonios with a worried expression. When they looked at the house together; they felt a huge magical force coming from inside the house.

**Corrinna POV**

I looked over at my husband and told him by just looking at him that we were going to check this whether he liked it or not. My husband just nodded his head he knew not to argue when it was something I wanted to do. So I went to the front door and knocked. When the door opened this horsed faced women opened the door and by one look at the other women I knew I wasn't going to like her. The horse faced women looked at me with a fake smile and said "Hi, what did you need today?" in a sickly annoying voice. I looked at her with an annoyed expression and asked "Yes, our car broke down, I was wondering if we could use your phone to call a tow truck?" in the nicest voice I could manage. She looked at me funny and answered "Yes, Yes, of course please come in". When I took my first step into the house, I noticed that it wasn't just how stuffy and ugly on the outside but the same on the inside. When I was looking around the house I was trying to find out where the magical energy was coming from. While following the horsed face women into the kitchen I walked by a closet and that's where I felt a shock of magical energy. I looked back at my husband and pointed to the closet; he nodded because he understood. When the horse faced women came back into the room and saw what we were looking at. She dropped what she was carrying and ran to stand in front of the closet door. When I saw this I knew that there was something hidden so I gave her a nasty look and shoved her out of my way. I opened up the door to find …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Corinna POV**

When I opened the door; I found this small child wrapped in a dirty old blanket. The child had messy black hair with sunken cheeks and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This was not what I was expecting but staring at this child made me angrier than I think I ever have been. If you looked at me that exact moment you would be able to see electric sparks coming off my skin. I quickly went into the closet and gently picked up the child. I then turned around and shouted at the horse women "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO A CHILD; WE ARE TAKING HIM IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I stomped out of the house but first I Obliviated that whole family of ever seeing the child. I turned to my husband and gave him a look silently that said we were taking the baby if he like it or not. When we got far enough away from the house we apperated home.

"Oh Apollo isn't he the cutest little baby you have ever seen? I cooed. "Yes, honey he will make a great heir and son". "Let's go home I want to blood adopt him as soon as possible!" I said adamantly. When we were settled at home I looked into those emerald green eyes of my Alexander and he stared right back at me. "You're going to live with us now Alexander" I said lovingly. He looks at me, tilts his head in confusion and says "woos tat?" he spoke in a cute way. My husband and I looked shocked for a moment then amusement and answered "that is you Alexander". He then looks at me and said "woo is you?" I gave him a loving smile and said "I'm your new mother" Alexander looks at me curiously and places his chubby little hand on my cheek and said "you is momma?" "Yes" I answered with tears of joy in my eyes. "Otay" he answered with a huge smile then snuggles into me and falls back to sleep. "Let's get him ready for the ritual Apollo" I said to my husband while looking at my little Alexander. When the ritual was over, Alexander came out looking even more beautiful than he was before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. (4 years later; Somewhere in Europe)

"Alexander ! Come down for breakfast now or you won't get any"

"I'm coming mum". After I got dressed I ran downstairs and found my mother and father sitting at the table. I quickly walked over to my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down for breakfast.

"Alexander, today you are going to meet your godmother, she will be coming over real soon to meet you". Just when she finished her sentence our house elf tippy pooped into the room and announced that there is a guest in the sitting room.

"Come along Alexander", I followed mother silently.

"Good afternoon Wallie how are you this morning". "I'm fine Corr, now why don't you tell me why you had me come over this morning?".

This Wallie lady is as tall as mother, with long wavy black hair; overall she is a very beautiful lady. My mother started speaking again so I needed to pay attention because mother is speaking.

"Wallie, I wanted to introduce you to my son Alexander Harrison Lambros". Wallie turned her eyes to me with a mix of surprised and confused expression. Then she turned her head and looked back at mother with an angry expression and said "Why am I just hearing about this now Corr?"

"Sorry just wanted to make sure Alex was comfortable around us first before introducing him to others. But the reason why you are here today is because I wanted to know if you would be Alexander's god mother?" Wallie gave a surprised but happy expression and turned her gaze towards me.

While still keeping her gaze on me she said "You really mean it?" Mum answered her with a short "Yes". While looking at me she says "Hello, my name is Walburga Black I'm your new godmother" she said happily.

I answer back with a "hello" and a little smile.

**A couple of months later**

"Mum! When is auntie Wallie coming?" I shouted.

"She is coming soon sweetie, clean up before coming downstairs". While I was yelling at my mother I was inventing a new potion in my personal potions lab. After cleaning up I went downstairs and waited patiently for auntie Wallie. Not five minutes later the fire place flared to life and out walked auntie Wallie. When I saw her I got a huge smile on my face and I quickly walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hi auntie Wallie, what are we going to do today?" I asked her cutely.

"We are just going to hang out today" "Ok" I replied all excited.

Later at lunch

After auntie Wallie and hung out for a bit; I called my house elf tipsy to serve us lunch. While I was eating with my family my mother started to speak to me. " Alexander, you are going to meet your god father today and I just know you are going to love him" she told me with a smile on my face.

I looked at her with a confused expression because how would mum know if I liked someone or not. "Otay mum is he coming over now" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, he should be here soon and the reason why I know you will like him is because he is a potions master" she replied happily.

When I heard this I had a happy and excited expression on my face. I just can't wait for him to get her. "Mum, who is my godfather?"

"His name is Severus Snape, and he is the potions teacher at Hogwarts" after she said this auntie Wallie gave my mother a surprised expression and one that looked like she wanted an explanation. While I was thinking oh my god oh my god Severus Snape potions master is going to be my godfather.

Just then our head house elf Albert came in and announced that there was a Severus Snape in the sitting room. After my mum heard this she told aunt Wallie and I to follow her into the other room. When we got there I saw this tall man, with shoulder length black hair and a long crooked nose. He looked to have a stoic and stubborn expression on his face.

He turned to my mother and said "Corr, why have you called me here today?"

My mother replied with "I have invited you here today to meet my son Alexander Harrison Lambros and to ask you if you will be my son's godfather?"

After she said this Mr. Snape had a surprise expression on his face. He then looked to me and gave me a look over before introducing himself "Hi Alexander, my name is Severus Snape and I am your godfather".

After he said this I replied excitedly "I know who you are you are the youngest potions master and I have all your books" after I said this he looked happier to be my godfather now.

I went over to him and took his hand in my small one and said "Come with me I have some new potions to show you" I said excitedly. He looked surprise when I said this; he then looked to my mother with a question on his face.

My father saw this and said "Alexander has his own personal potions lab" when Severus heard this he looked happy to find someone else with a love for potions.

When I noticed he wasn't moving I said "Come on Uncle Severus; I want to show you my potion experiments". So I dragged him down the hall and into my potions lab.

Back in the sitting room Aunt Wallie started speaking to Corr and said "did you see Severus face he actually looks excited to hang around child for more than a class period".

"I know; I think it will be good for Alexander to have another male influence". After saying this I started thinking of other people I knew my son needed to have for the future. An example of these people would be friends, and maybe a betrothed. I'm going to need to set play dates in the future with my friends back in England.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. (1 year later)

Over the year I have gotten rather close to my godfather and honorary Uncle Severus Snape. He has helped me a lot with my potions work. A year ago I was working on 2nd year potions but now I'm almost done with 4th year potions. My whole family seems to be very proud of me. Father is always joking that I'm going to become the next Merlin because of how smart I am. Ever since this was said; mother started thinking that I might actually be a genius! So she decided that I should be tutored in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Wizard Government, and Pure Blood Customs.

Mother has started to invite her friends from England to come and visit. Today was one of those days that I was going to be meeting one of mother's old friends. I was suddenly distracted when a blond family came through the floo. Mother asked this blond child named Draco and I if we could leave the room and go play in my bedroom. In the other room my mother and father were talking with her guests.

"Hello, Lucius, Cissa, it's so nice to see you again" she said while hugging both of them.

Lucius replied "sister it is nice to see you, but where have you been?"

"It's good to see you too and I needed to leave after I had my son to protect my family" she replied while hugging her older brother.

The always stoic and emotionless Lucius Malfoy actually gave his sister a watery smile. He looked like he really missed younger sister.

He finally noticed his brother-in-law and said "It is good to see you as well Apollo; how have you been?"

"I've been good Lucius it's nice to finally be noticed" he replied with a smile on his face. After Corr heard this she gave a chuckle and elbowed her husband to make him shut it.

"So I've heard from Severus that he has met my nephew before I have" Lucius said with a lifted eyebrow. Corr actually looked a little guilty for introducing Severus to her son before her own brother.

"I'm sorry brother I just thought that Alexander needed his godfather at the time" she replied shyly.

"It's alright sister, now just tell me all about my nephew" he replied with a loving look to his sister. So for the next couple of hours Corr and Apollo started speaking about everything that has happened in Alexander's life. To say that the Malfoy's were surprised was an understatement. After hearing all about their nephew the Malfoy's knew that they were going to be so proud of Alexander now and in the future.

While mother and father were speaking to their guest Draco and I were looking at each and sizing each other up and down. At first look Draco seems very snobbish and down on my life I was the dirt under his finger nails. But after I showed him that I had more money and a better social standing then he does. He didn't seem is that way any longer but he then started kissing my but because he knows I'm richer than he is. After I told Draco I just wanted a friend he started to relax. After talking for awhile we found out that we are both interested in Quidatch and Potions. After Draco and I got familiar with each other, mother called us back into the sitting room.

"Alexander, I want you to meet your Aunt and Uncle Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy" she said happily."Lucius is my older brother".

I looked at my aunt and uncle and I have to say they are a very pretty couple. Uncle Lucius is a tall man with long blond hair; he carried a cane in one hand and had a stoic expression on his face. Aunty Narcissa is a very beautiful women, she had blond hair with brown eyes and a friendly expression on her face.

I gave a small smile and said "Hi" with as much confidence as I could muster. My family saw this and gave me a proud expression. After we made introductions; we hung out and I got to know my new family. A couple of weeks later another friend of mothers came for a visit. When mother introduces them their names were Lord Albert and Lady Arianne Greengrass and their daughters Daphne and Astoria.

After being introduced to Daphne I became smitten with her. After thinking of Daphne one could see on Alexander's face that he was blushing. Whenever I thought of Daphne, I could picture how beautiful she is. She had long blond hair with pretty blue doe eyes. She was going to grow up to be a beautiful lady in the future. At first when I met her she seemed very closed off from others besides her family. But after I saved her from being bothered by Draco one day she started coming out of her shell.

My new favorite time of the day would be when Daphne would come over and hang out. We would mostly talk about our studies or read some of the books from my library. I also loved Astoria like a little sister. Whenever she came over with Daphne she would always run at me and give me a big hug almost talking me in the process. Whenever I would hang out with the Greengrass sisters our parents would be talking in the other room in hush hush tones.

**Next chapter expect the Greengrass's and Alexander's parents to discuss a betrothal contract.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. (1 year later)

Over the past year I have become the best of friends with the Greengrass sister's. I see Daphne as being one of my best friends other than Draco and little Astoria as my little sister. Today the Grenngrass's are coming over again today. Dahpne and Astoria were going to hang out with me in the backyard while Lord and Lady Greengrass are going to have a talk with mother and father. The talk looked like it was going to be a serious and important discussion.

Back in the sitting room Corr started the discussion "So, I have seen how well Daphne and Alexander have gotten to know each other and they look like they will be a great couple in the future" she said with a little smile. The Greengrass's heard this and they gave their own little smile.

Arianne (Lady Greengrass) after hearing this gave a cute little giggle while thinking of Daphne's future "Yes, they will be a cute couple and make very cute babies". On the other side of the room Apollo and David were watching their wives talk about there children's futures. They could see the slight mischievous gleam in their eyes when they were talking about Daphne and Alexander.

Apollo was suddenly surprised when he heard his wife's voice "Apollo, get back over here we are going to start talking about a more serious matter" his wife said.

"Yes dear" I replied. Corr started the discussion "since seeing how well our children get along, I want to propose a Marriage Contract between Alexander and Daphne". The Greengrass's looked at each other and had a silent discussion with their eyes.

Arianne answered the proposal "Yes, we will agree with a few stipulations". Corr didn't look at all surprised with Arianne's answer and Corr asked her to please continue.

"We would like Daphne and Alexander to get married in their 7th years at the latest and we would like them to have two heirs so one could become the Greengrass heir".

Corr and her husband had their own little discussion replied "That seems reasonable in the next couple of days our solicitor will get in touch to finalize the contract".

"Now that this business is out of the way; let's go find the children for lunch" ad with that the two couple got up to look for the children. It only took the two families a couple of minutes to find their children in the backyard. When they found the children they found them in the cutest picture. They saw Alexander asleep on the grass with Daphne asleep half on his chest and half by his side. They both had their arms wrapped around each other. If Alexander and Daphne were older; they would feel like they just walked into an intimate moment. Arianne started looking for her other child Astoria and she found her. Astoria was attached to Alexander's other arm, while using it as a pillow. A strange thing they saw was a wolf or a dog lying next to the children. While the group was observing the children' they started thinking about what their children have been up to today.

_(Flashback to a few hours earlier)_

_Walking into the room to greet the Greengrass's, I started thinking about , very beautiful friend. With thoughts of Daphne I started thinking about things that shouldn't be in a nine year olds mind. Not dirty thoughts just thoughts on how beautiful I think Daphne is. I thought of what our future would be together. For an example being best friends at Hogwarts and maybe down the road being in a good relationship like my parents. The kind of relationship were I'm around my best friend all the time. While I was stuck in my thoughts my parents went on ahead of me to greet our guests. While I was lost in my thoughts I suddenly felt something hard tackle me to the ground. When I looked down I saw the blond bullet that had tackled me. It was Astoria, she looked up at me with that biggest smile. _

"_Hello big brother I missed you so much" she said with a smile on her face. Since the first time I met Astoria she has called me her big brother. _

_Getting back to my conversation with Astoria I said "Astoria. I just saw you yesterday" I replied with a laugh. _

_She smiled back and said I know, I just missed you anyway" "Alright, Alright I missed you too I said then gave her a big huge. Over her shoulder I saw her sister giving me a shy smile. I got up to greet Daphne "hi Daphne, how are you?" She replied "I'm good Alex and you?" "Good Good; just to let you know I missed you too Daphne" after I said this Daphne gave a small smile with a light blush on her checks. I was disrupted from watching Daphne get redder and redder by Astoria; she was trying to get my attention. _

"_So big brother what are we going to do today" she said. I replied "whatever you want to do" after I said this she gave the biggest smile on her face. _

"_I want to go explore outside" "Alright let's go". I held out one had for Astoria and the other for Daphne. Astoria took my hand right away but I wasn't sure if Daphne was going to take my offered hand. But to my surprise she did. When we got outside Astoria let go of my hand and ran off towards the woods surrounding my home. When Daphne noticed she was still holding my hand she quickly released it. We slowly started following Astoria while catching up with each other. When we finally got to the forest we started to look around because we couldn't find her. Daphne and I were starting to get a little nervous until we finally spotted her. She was standing next to a tree cornered by a wolf. When I saw this I started shaking because I was scared for Astoria but also angry at the wolf for cornering my little sister._

_I started shaking so much that Daphne started to scream my name. But I wasn't able to hear her because my body starting so much pain. Before I knew it I couldn't feel the pain any more so I opened my eyes and what I saw scared me. I saw that I didn't have hands anymore I had paws. While I was noticing my new body I hear a little yelp coming from Astoria. She was still being cornered by the wolf and he was getting closer. After seeing this I got so angry that I attacked the other wolf. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground and started to snap my teeth and growl at him. When the smaller wolf saw me he started to whimper and he rolled on his back and showed me his neck in submission. Once I noticed that the wolf wasn't going to be a problem anymore; I went back to Astoria to see if she was ok. At first she looked a little scared so I made myself smaller to seem not as scary. _

"_Daphne who is this wolf?" "It's Alexander Astoria he became so angry that he transformed into a wolf" Daphne replied. After hearing this Astoria looked at me and saw the similarities. So she quickly ran over to me and gave me a big hug "Alexander, I was so scared" she said while crying a little bit. _

_She then said in a very cute voice "You're a very pretty and cuddly dog big brother". After hearing this I gave her a huge lick to the face. When Astoria calmed down a little bit I left them to check out the other wolf. He was still in the position that I left him in._

_I trotted over and decided to speak with him I growled out __**"why are you her? How dare you try to harm my family"**__._

_He answered back __**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just trying to protect my mother's resting place".**_

_After hearing this I became curious and asked __**"Where is your mother?"**_

_The other wolf asked me to follow him and I saw where his mother was buried. It looked like the wolf just put a bunch of leaves on top of his mother. _

"_**How old are you?"**__ I asked. He replied __**"I'm still a pup; I'm just bigger than I should be"**__. After hearing this I became sad because this pup just lost his mother at a very young age. _

_So I made the decision to take him home with me "__**Why don't you come home with me I will take care of you and give your mother the proper burial".**__ After coming to a decision I went back over to Daphne and Astoria. _

_When they saw me coming back Daphne asked "Alexander do you know how to change back? You must change back before our parents see" she said with a worried expression on her face. After hearing this I tried to think of a way to transform back. While thinking of a way I remembered a book I read from a couple of weeks ago. It was a book on becoming an animagus. I sort of remember the chapter on how to turn back; it said one needed to relax their mind so they can turn back._

_So I tried to relax. After about 20 minutes I realized I turned back to normal. When Astoria and Daphne saw this they both gave me a huge hug. _

"_Alright we need to get back to the house before our parents get worried" I told them. So we started to walk back when I noticed that the wolf wasn't with us I looked back and saw that he was just sitting there looking at us._

"_I guess I should give you a name, how about nox" the wolf didn't seem to dislike the name so I decided to keep it. _

"_Come on nox; were going home" after I said this the black pup finally followed us back to the house. Right before we got into to the house I started feeling very tired. _

_When Daphne saw this she said "maybe we should take a little nap out here before lunch" I gave her a grateful expression. So we all decided to take a little nap before lunch and we weren't found for a couple of hours later._

**Next chapter will involve the parents asking Alexander where the wolf came from**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. (1 hour later)

After we let the children sleep for a little longer, we decided to them up for lunch. After the children were awake I wanted to ask Alexander were found the wolf pup.

"Alexander?" he turned to me with a curious expression on his face.

"Where did this wolf pup come from?" he gave me an understanding expression then he told us the story of meeting the wolf pup. When he finished the adults were all surprised by his story. I couldn't believe that my son was able to become an animagus younger than I was able to. We were all very excited that we wanted to see what Alexander actually looked like. It took Alexander only a couple of minutes before he was transformed into a dark as night black wolf with beautiful glowing emerald eyes.

"Oh my god! Alexander you are so beautiful" after she said this Alexander stuck his tongue out and started to trot over. Once he was in front of us I kneeled in front of him and gave him a big hug because I was so proud of him.

"Ok Alexander you can change back now and I want you to tell me what you are going to do about this wolf pup" after I said this Alexander went back to where he stood and tried to changed back. This time it actually took a couple of minutes for him to change back into a human. When he was finally back to normal, Alexander looked so tired so I decided that the story could wait. So I started to move the family and our guests towards the dining room to eat a late lunch.

"We can eat while you tell us all about how you are going to convince us to let you keep the wolf pup" when Alexander heard this he had a determined look on his face. While we were eating lunch Alexander was trying to convince his father and I that he would be able to take care of the wolf pup. Every time Alexander would say his set of reasons; Astoria would also put in her few words of encouragement. After seeing Alexander arguing his case so passionately; we decided that he could keep the pup as long as he took care of him all by himself. After that matter was taken care of everyone had a very enjoyable meal. When we were finishing up our meal, we suddenly heard a loud shriek coming from somewhere in the house. When everyone heard this we all scattered to search for whoever just yelled in fright. We found the visitor in the library. Alexander got to the person first and we were all surprised to see this person.

"Aunt Walburga, what's the matter? We could hear your yell from the dining room" Alexander asked.

Walburga gave a scared look and said "What do you mean what am I screaming at? Can't you see that wolf?" she replied in high shrill.

"Aunt Walburga, we see the pup but he is my familiar so he will not be of any danger to you" he said while walking in front of the wolf pup. When I saw this it looked like he was protecting the pup from Walburga. Alexander went to pet his wolf pup before looking at Walburga who looked to be having a mini argument in her head.

"Alright, whatever I just came over to see my lovely godson since I haven't been here in a little while" she said while completely ignoring the wolf pup in the room.

"Well it is really nice to see you Aunty I have much to tell you" Alexander replied excitedly. While Alexander and Walburga sat down and caught up. The rest of us went back to the dining room to finish lunch.

In the Library

"So Alexander, I saw the Greengrass's are here do you know them well?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes, Aunty I'm very good friends with Daphne and Astoria, why what are you getting at aunty?" he replied in a knowing look.

"Do you have a crush on the oldest Greengrass sister?" she said with a little smirk. After hearing this Alexander started to blush heavily.

"Ah, I saw that Alexander; you do like her don't you?" Alexander gave a little nod while blushing.

"Alright I got my information for Severus, we can now leave to join the family" after she said this Alexander and Walburga started walking back toward the dining hall.

Back in the dining hall the adults were discussing with each other and decided if they should tell the children that they are betrothed or not. They decided that they should have a conversation with the children about their futures.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been so long I just forgot about it and got busy with work.**

When Aunt Wallie and I got back to the dining room I could see Daphne and Astoria sitting at the table whispering to each other; while the adults were at the other side of the table doing the exact same thing. I decided to sneak up on Daphne and give her a little surprise.

I sneaked up right behind her and said "Hey Daphne, what are you and Astoria whispering about? Is it a secret?" I asked mischievously. When Daphne heard this she jumped a little and turned around with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Daphne stammered out "nothing" while blushing. I decided to stop teasing Daphne for a little bit and started talking to the Greengrass sisters.

When Walburga say her godson tease the older Greengrass sister she thought _that they would make a good couple in the future. _I decided to walk over to the adult side of the table to see what they were talking about. I walked up to Corr and the others and asked what they were talking about. When she told me I knew my suspicions were correct. Corr, Apollo and the Greengrass's made a marriage contract between Daphne and Alexander. They were deciding on when was a good time to share the news with the children. I thought that since the kids would be starting school in a few years that now would be a good time.

"Corr, you really need to tell the kids before they go off to school" when they heard this they all agreed to tell Alexander and Daphne.

"Kids we have something very important to tell you" Corr said.

"Alexander and Daphne your parents and Apollo and I decided that based on how you two get along we have signed a marriage contract for the two of you". When I finished saying this both of them had a surprised expression on their faces. Then at the same time they both started to blush.

Before I could speak again Alexander started to speak "Sorry, mother I think I need to speak to Daphne for a little bit". After hearing this I gave Alexander a little nod to continue. When I finished speaking with mother I turned towards Daphne, before I could speak I could still make out a light blush on her cheeks.

"Daphne would you like to go on a little walk in the garden to discuss our future" I said while holding out my hand for her to take. I was surprised with myself with how she didn't blush while holding my hand like she usually does. While we were walking around outside we started to talk about how we pictured our lives were going to be in the upcoming years. Even though we are only seven years old we are pretty mature for our age. Even though the only future we are thing of right now is where we are going to school when we are eleven. After we talked for an hour or two Daphne decided she was tired and wanted to go back inside but I wanted to stay outside an relax a little bit more. Once Daphne left I transformed into my wolf animagus and went in search of Nox, my wolf pup familiar. When I found Nox we played around for a couple of hours until I started to get hungry. I decided to go back inside to see what happened to my betrothed and our parents. I found Daphne and Astoria in the parlor and the adults were still in the dining room talking about Daphne and I. Corr didn't see Alexander walking into the dining room; so he thought about what the adults were talking about while Daphne and Alexander were outside.

_(Flashback to a few hours before)_

_While Alexander and Daphne went outside for a walk the adults stayed inside to start talking more about their children's futures. _

"_I've been thinking I don't want Alexander or Daphne to go to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore" I said with conviction. When I said this everyone was surprised but they understood. They didn't want Dumbledore near their children either._

"_We have been teaching Alexander the same thing they are teaching the first through fourth years at Hogwarts" Apollo said. When the Greengrass's heard this they were very surprised. They were surprised because Daphne has only learned the material up to a second year. I felt for the Greengrass's but I believe that Alexander will become a prodigy by the time he is able to go to actual school._

"_We were wondering if Daphne could start going to lessons with Alexander until they go to school?" David asked. I looked at my husband and we both agreed that this might be a good idea. _

"_Sure I bet Alexander and Daphne would love that" I replied. _

"_We need to start looking up other schools all over the world that would be good for our children" I said. Everyone was agreeing with me even Walburga. When we were finishing our discussion I finally noticed that Alexander walked into the room. _

_(Flashback End)_

When the adults finally noticed that I was in the room, they stopped talking and started to stare at me. The situation seemed very suspicious.

"Alexander did you enjoy your walk? Where is Daphne?" my mother asked.

"Yes, it was nice to be outside and Daphne is with Astoria in the parlor chatting" I replied. Before they could say anything else I left quickly to leave the awkward atmosphere.

**If you guys can help me come up with a new school name also in a place that is not England, France, or Bulgaria. It will be much appreciated. Thanks! **


End file.
